


Правда или вызов

by allla5960



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роза и Эми застряли в офисе, одни, на всю ночь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда или вызов

**Author's Note:**

> Translation [Truth or Dare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3275783) by [jeanvaljeanralphio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanvaljeanralphio/pseuds/jeanvaljeanralphio)
> 
> Мило, счастливо, тепло; особого ООС нет.

— Это ужасно, — говорит Роза, делая глоток хереса. — Ты уверена, что в офисе остался только этот ликер?

— Мне вроде нравится, — признается Эми. — И да, это весь алкоголь в офисе. Немного, но это все, что Чарльз хранит в своем столе. 

Роза кривится и делает ещё один глоток. 

— Ладно, твоя очередь, — говорит она. — Правда или вызов?

— Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты согласилась играть в эту игру. 

— Есть буквально ноль других вариантов, Сантьяго. Правда или вызов?

Эми думает, потягивая свою выпивку. 

— Правда. 

— Боже, ты такая убогая, — говорит Роза. — У тебя когда-нибудь был пунктик на кого-нибудь из участка?

Эми всегда была ужасна на допросах. Она не могла лгать или играть плохого копа, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Она могла быть только самой собой, на самом деле. Ее восторженность принадлежит только ей. Она краснеет и делает ещё глоток, чтобы избежать взгляда Розы. 

— Нет, — врет она. 

— Ты лжешь, — говорит Роза. — Давай же, кто это?

— Никто! — снова лжет она. — Серьезно, никто! 

Роза ухмыляется. Сердце Эми замирает. Она такая милая, когда ухмыляется. Обычно она горячая или сексуальная, или любое синонимичное прилагательное. Или она великолепна. Она редко бывает милой. Эми трепетно хранит те моменты, когда Роза бывает милой. 

— В конечном итоге, я все равно выясню это, Сантьяго. 

— Правда или вызов?

— Вызов. 

— Я бросаю тебе вызов ... — она осматривает комнату, пытаясь черпать вдохновение из обстановки комнаты отдыха. — Я не знаю. Я бросаю тебе вызов лизнуть стену. 

— Ты худшая в этой игре. 

— Просто лизни стену. 

Роза встает и идет через всю комнату, Эми считает ее каблуки довольно сексуальными. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает она. 

— Проверяю, что ты на самом деле это сделаешь. 

— Нам тринадцать?

Эми внимательно смотрит, как она прижимает руки к стене и наклоняется вперед, чтобы лизнуть ее. Она вздрагивает, когда Роза отстраняется. 

— Это сделало вкус хереса лучше, — говорит она. 

— Ладно, — соглашается Эми, откидываясь обратно в кресло. — Моя очередь. 

— Правда или вызов? 

— Правда. 

— Почему ты всегда выбираешь правду? 

— Я, правда, не знаю, — отвечает Эми. — Я думаю, что мне не нравится идея того, чтобы совершить что-то, о чем я буду потом жалеть, как часть глупой игры. 

— Это была твоя идея, Сантьяго. 

— Нет, я не про сейчас. Просто, в общем. Я так думаю. 

Роза кивает. 

— Думаю, это имеет смысл. 

— Правда или вызов? 

— Вызов. 

— Я бросаю тебе вызов... Лизнуть... Клавиатуру Джины. 

— Прекрати заставлять меня лизать вещи, — встала Роза. 

— Прости, это всегда первое, что приходит мне на ум. 

Роза закатывает глаза, но встает и идет к столу Джины. Она смотрит на Эми через окно, поднимает клавиатуру и проводит по ней языком. 

— Я надеюсь, ты довольна, — говорит она, возвращаясь обратно в комнату. — Правда или вызов? 

— Правда. 

— Хорошо, Сантьяго, давай. Кто тебе нравится? Скажи мне. 

Эми опрокидывает остаток выпивки и смотрит на нее. 

— Ты, правда, хочешь знать? 

— Я бы не спрашивала, если бы не хотела. Ты знаешь это. 

Она смотрит на нее, по-настоящему смотрит. Она смотрит на ее полные губы, с всегда чуть приподнятыми уголками. Ее волнистые волосы спутались после долгого рабочего дня в офисе. Она растрепана, но хорошо выглядит; в основном потому, что выглядит так, будто ее не заботит собственный внешний вид. Она поднимает бровь, когда ей бросают вызов, как сейчас. Она бы не спросила, если бы не хотела знать. Это правда. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Эми. — Мне нравится... Коллега, который, я думаю... Очень профессиональный и хорошо выполняет ее… свою работу. Он... Хороший полицейский и хороший... Человек... И он иногда пытается скрыть это за угрюмым отношением, но я вижу, насколько ему на самом деле не плевать.

Она бросает беглый взгляд на Розу, изучая ее, будто видит в первый раз. Ее выражение невозможно было прочесть, впрочем, как и обычно. Ее лицо все такое же, но Эми может поклясться, что увидела маленький намек на румянец на ее идеальных скульптурных скулах. 

— Моя очередь, — бормочет Роза через мгновение. — Спроси меня. 

— Правда или вызов? 

— Правда. 

Эми опешила. 

— Есть ли кто-нибудь в офисе, к кому ты, ты знаешь, можешь иметь... Чувства? 

— Да, — говорит Роза. — Его задевают все время. Он слишком сильно любит свою работу и сделает все для нее. Он страстный. И странный, по-милому странный. 

Эми чувствует, как ее сердце прекращает биться, как комната и время просто замерзает. 

— Оу, — выдыхает она. 

— Да. Правда или вызов? 

Лицо Эми обжигает жаром. Она едва слышит, как сама говорит слово: 

— Вызов. 

— Я бросаю тебе вызов поцеловать меня, — говорит Роза. 

И она делает это.


End file.
